


The Bond We Share

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock to Kirk.





	The Bond We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Your scent, your touch, your mouth on mine.  
Your breath, your heat, your voice whispering my name.  
I ache with you, I feed on you, I drink of your sweet wine.  
Wild with your taste, savage with your scent, feral and untamed.

Never enough of you, never the end of you, always the want of you.  
I have no control of this desire. I can not stop this rage.  
I stare into your hazel eyes, beyond the color into what is true.  
You have touched deep inside, stirred emotion, thrown open my cage.

Angry, frantic, excited with your feel. So raw, so natural, so beautiful with you.  
I am overpowered by you, frantic with you, insane for your touch.  
Never so wild, never so lost, never so certain of what I must do.  
Always and never touching and touched, never believing I deserved so much.

There are tears upon your face, your voice husky with unruly passion.  
You are fascinating to me, wonderfully real, strangely captivating.  
Together we own the night, unashamed of what one kiss has done.  
My mind to your mind, our minds are one, forever one, never separating.

From the moment our eyes met, from the very first touch I knew  
and now I am always yours and you forever mine.  
I am lost in your eyes, overthrown by the soft and gentle hue.  
Parting and never parted I am forever thine.


End file.
